Winter's Warmth
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: Winter is supposed to be cold, but it feels like summer every day, by just being with her. Canon-verse. Light-read, one-shot for jealous!Mio's birthday. Mitsu, some YuiAzu.


**A/N:** So, a short Mio's b-day oneshot, written on the same day. It might feel rushed or crappy, but I need to make the deadline X( And also, for once, this is canon verse, lol.

Anyways, this is meant to be a light read. Silly, even. Jealous!Mio and dense Ritsu as usual.

Special thanks to ghikiJ-san for beta-ing this! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

* * *

**-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-  
**

**Winter's Warmth**

**-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-**

"Yo! Mornin' Mio!"

Akiyama Mio blew warm air into her freezing hands before turning around to greet her childhood friend. She blinked, unsure if she had just imagined the whole thing or not. Ritsu wasn't wearing her headband as usual; those wild strands just covered her forehead casually, giving her a rather demure, girly appearance. Sure it wasn't the first time Mio had seen Ritsu without her trademark headband, but it had been awhile.

And Mio still found herself blushing as she gazed at the shorter girl.

"Oi~ What are you staring out into space for? Come on, we're gonna be late for class!"

Ritsu grabbed her cold hand and pulled her out of her trance. Mio unconsciously squeezed Ritsu's small but warm hand.

"Where's your headband?"

"Tsk, you can't believe what that Satoshi did! Do you remember that weird lyrics you gave me like, last year? He found them in my room and won't stop teasing me about it! I told him it was some lyrics I got from you, but he wouldn't listen! Then he hid my hair band! How dare he, that little-"

Mio wasn't listening anymore. She was surprised and slightly pleased that Ritsu still kept that piece of paper.

_But that baka still didn't know what it was for… _

Though saddened, Mio easily masked her emotions just like how she did when Ritsu mistook those lyrics for a love letter back then.

"Well, I'm just surprised Satoshi was able to find it in your room at all. And why do you still have it anyways, if you dislike it so much?"

"I-I never said I dislike it! I just find the lyrics very misleading that's all," Ritsu pouted, "It's still the first time you typed lyrics on the computer, so I thought maybe I should keep it for memory's sake…"

Mio was glad that Ritsu was running in front of her. It would be mortifying for the dense baka to see her blushing from those simple words.

* * *

"Captain! What's with your hair? You look like a girl!"

"Yui-_san_, what do you mean by that?"

"Yes, Ritsu-senpai, I think it suits you. You seem to be less annoying this way."

"Nakano!"

Once Mio and Ritsu stepped into the building, they were met by Yui and Azusa near the lockers. Mio explained what Ritsu had told her and, seeing the flustered expression on the drummer's face, the bassist couldn't help but add, "Besides, I think it's a good idea that the baka doesn't wear her headband. Her forehead must be freezing in this weather."

"Oi," Ritsu's glare didn't have its usual effect. Come to think of it, Ritsu blushed quite easily whenever her bangs were down.

"Ohhh, that makes a lot of sense, Mio-senpai. Maybe Yui-senpai should take off her clips too. Maybe all the cold is going into her brain and messing things up."

"Awwww, that hurt, Azunyan! I don't think I can take it anymore!"

Dramatically, Yui fell backwards, and Ritsu quickly rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Yui…Yui!"

"Guhhh, I can't hold on any longer…Captain…I tried my best…"

"No! You can't leave us like this, Yui!" Tears were already sparkling at the corners of Ritsu's eyes.

"…I'll leave…everyone…in your hands…" Yui went limp.

"YUI!" Ritsu shouted towards the ceiling.

THUMP.

"Hey! Why is it always me!" Ritsu cried, holding the bump on her head.

"Just because," Mio rolled her eyes. She would never understand Ritsu and Yui's antics.

"That's not fair!"

"Seriously, just what were you trying to do?" Azusa folded her arms exasperatedly.

Yui was still on the ground, pretending to be paralyzed. She was pleased that she did not receive the fist of justice like her buddy did. "A tragic tale of a mortally wounded guitarist because of a mean kitty's claws!"

Sighing, Azusa held out her hand, "Ok ok, I'm sorry about what I said, senpai-"

Yui pulled her kouhai into her arms and began recharging right away. "Azunyan~"

"Eck! Stop doing it in the hallways!"

"So does that mean I can do it elsewhere?"

"Yui-senpai!"

Mio had a very mixed feeling as she observed the interactions between Yui and Azusa. The younger girl was obviously embarrassed, but she seemed…quite happy to be in Yui's arms. The brunette was very open with her affections. If only a certain baka-

"Mio, lemme recharge too!"

THUMP

"I didn't even do anything yet!"

"L-let's just go to class!"

Then again, Mio herself wasn't very forward with her feelings either.

* * *

"You look cute, Ricchan!"

"Yea, just keep that look for the rest of the year!"

"Come on, guys, it's not that big a deal!"

"It IS a big deal. We shouldn't even give you that fake ponytail during our class play. You could have been a perfect Juliet with your current hairstyle."

Mio felt her eye twitch. She practically glared at the blushing drummer surrounded by their classmates. Saeki Mika was still cooing over Ritsu's new look, while Nojima Chika played with the girl's hair. Matsumoto Mifuyu, their play's director, was looking at Ritsu up and down approvingly.

"Hell no, I'm never playing that stupid role again!"

The more Ritsu refuted her classmates' statements, the redder her face got which, in turn, attracted more classmates to join their conversation, blocking the drummer from view.

"Ricchan is really popular, isn't she?"

Mio snapped out of her trance, hoping her expression wasn't seen. Judging from the mysterious smile on Mugi's face, the blonde had probably seen her scowl. Mio groaned.

"Ricchan gets along with our classmates so well that I'm surprised she didn't have her own fanclub," Mugi was smiling dazedly, as if she was enjoying the show or something.

Mio was about to reply that she would love to give the idiot her own fanclub, but the bassist then realized she didn't want the drummer to have so many fans. Knowing Ritsu's personality, the girl would not reject her fans' attention like Mio would. Ritsu would bask in the adoration…like now, sort of.

But really, this shouldn't be such a huge deal. Ritsu just didn't wear headband, that was all. Sure, she looked really cute and made Mio want to protect her somehow but STILL, what was with all the attention? An entire day had gone by already, so why did people still…fawn over Ritsu like she was some interesting piece of…meat? Out of the corner of Mio's eyes, the black-haired girl noticed Wakaouji Ichigo glancing at Ritsu every now and then while playing with her curly pigtail.

Not that Mio was keeping track or anything, but she distinctively remembered Ritsu recommending Ichigo to be Juliet because 'she was cute like a princess'…

_Grr. That. Baka._

"I'm going to the club room." Mio shot up from her seat and left the classroom brusquely. Mugi was still smiling.

* * *

"Geez what's gotten into you?"

After Honey Sweet Time, HTT hadn't been able to compose another new song. Then again, the class festival's already over, so what was the point of making more songs? Unless they could find a place to perform…no, they simply didn't have the time. The entrance exams were looming closer than ever. They usually just studied in the club room, but today Mio spent the entire time playing her bass.

Before she knew it, she finished another song, including the lyrics which sort of reflected her mood at the moment.

"'Samidare20Love…you really like those mushy lyrics, don't you?" Ritsu scratched the back of her head.

"It's not mushy!" Mio growled at the clueless drummer. Then again, if Ritsu couldn't understand the 'love letter', what were the chances of her understanding a complicated song like this one?

"Ritsu-senpai, this song is really quite deep, you know."

"Yea yea, Ricchan! I love the bass lines! They are so cool!"

"You like the song too, don't you, Ricchan? After all, you and Mio-chan played perfectly in just one try," Mugi put her hand on her cheek, smiling dreamily.

Mio turned around to place Elizabeth into the case, hoping her red ears weren't seen. Yes, come to think of it, how did Ritsu match her so well? The bassist was just venting out her irritation when the others entered the classroom. Wordlessly, Ritsu had gone over to her seat and began smashing the drums.

"Well, yea, I guess. It felt really different than any of Mio's usual songs," Ritsu glanced at her friend worriedly, "Are you ok, Mio?"

"O-of course I'm ok. I-I just thought I'd try something different," Mio replied immediately. Ever after knowing the amber-eyed girl for so long, Mio still got amazed whenever Ritsu displayed her sharp insight. "C-come on, we've already spent a long time playing the song. We should start studying…"

"Oh, about that," Ritsu fidgeted, "I'm afraid I need to leave early. See you tomorrow!" Without any further explanation, she wrapped the scarf around her neck and dashed out of the club room.

Ritsu just fidgeted. Ritsu just used proper feminine speech.

What. The. Heck.

"What's with buchou?" Yui mumbled, sitting at her seat. She was clearly waiting for cakes instead of lecture notes from her friends.

Mio tried to pretend nothing happened. She calmly sat down, took out practice exam questions and began scribbling things with her pencil. Some of the equations look weird though – why was there the kanji for Ritsu instead of x and y…?

"Do you think Ritsu-senpai has a boyfriend?"

The sharp pencil poked a hole through the paper, but no one seemed to have noticed.

"Hmmm, maybe. Ricchan has been quite distant to us lately," Mugi tilted her head thoughtfully, placing a plate of snacks on the desk. Yui lit up and wolfed several cookies down in one go. Energized, the airhead voiced her opinion.

"It's possible! I mean, I don't believe her brother would just hide her headband like that! I'm sure Ricchan has lots of other headbands, so she must have let her bangs down for a purpose-"

"We're going to follow her…"

"Huh, what did you say, Mio-chan?"

SNAP

"We're going to follow her and see who the hell she's dating!"

Mio ignored the shocked look her friends gave her. Azusa was still staring at the snapped pencil in her hand. A piece of cookie fell from Yui's hands. Mugi, though surprised, had a pleased smile on her face like she won the lottery to a fantasy land, which might not be too far off from the truth.

Clenching her fists, Mio stormed out of their clubroom. The others scrambled to pack up their things and went chasing after her.

_Baka. Baka baka baka BAKA! How dare she date some random guy without telling ME? Of course, I should have known! Ritsu has other headbands. So why did she-?_

Mio ignored the twinge in her chest. Anger was overwhelming any other emotions she was feeling at the moment. The rage was strong enough to make her forget the frigid winter air as they shadowed Ritsu at a safe distance. Mio couldn't hear her friends' worried calls as she marched way ahead of them. It was possible that Ritsu was just going somewhere, not dating, but logic was absent from Mio's turbulent mind.

_What kind of guy is she dating? Just what does she see in that guy anyways? Is that guy really better than me? What can't that idiot just-_

"Ah, I see captain!" Yui piped up when she caught up to the fuming girl. Then the brunette tackled Mio to the ground.

"Yui, what the-?"

Surprisingly, Azusa also piled on top of them. "Yes, let's just go home, Mio-senpai."

"We haven't had tea today yet, have we? I know a place that has wonderful tea just perfect for this weather. Shall we go?" Mugi suggested, sounding disappointed and concerned for some reason.

Annoyed and puzzled at her friends' behavior, Mio escaped the pile, ready to reprimand Yui when she noticed Ritsu.

Ritsu was laughing and chatting with a tall, good-looking boy.

_She's really…dating someone…_

"Heh, thanks! You're so nice! So, er, what should I give you in return?" Ritsu was blushing and twirling strand of her hair. The guy only laughed and patted her back. The two looked so close and intimate.

_Give him? Give him what? What are they talking about?_

Before she knew it, Mio was already in front of Ritsu.

"Mi-?"

The black-haired girl grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "D-don't do it, Ritsu! _Men are animals_!"

Silence.

The guy was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, with an 'oh-crap' expression on his face. Ritsu was still staring at Mio with wide eyes.

The red-faced girl hoped the ground would just swallow her up. Her outburst had caught a lot of attention. It was too late.

The only thing she could do in this situation? Run away.

And whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was quite hurt that Ritsu did not chase after her.

* * *

"Dear, are you sure you're ok?"

"Cough…yes, Mom, I'll be fine."

Though dubious, her mother stroked her head one more time before leaving for work. Mio curled up in her bed, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes not just from the fever, but also from the events that transpired yesterday.

She had turned her phone off. She appreciated her friends calling her, but she really felt like sulking alone right now. Misery actually did not love company. Sick and frustrated, all Mio wanted to do was sleep the rest of the day away. The more people were worried about her, the more helplessness she felt and she did not need that right now.

_What must Ritsu think of me now, shouting like that in the middle of the streets? So what if Ritsu was dating someone? It was not my place to stop her. I probably looked like an unreasonable child, throwing a tantrum in public like that. God…_

She buried her face into the pillow, trying to staunch those unwanted tears. She was dehydrated enough, and she shouldn't waste her tears on a dense idiot like Ritsu anyways.

Loud, familiar footsteps.

Before a certain drummer even burst into the room, Mio called out weakly, "Ritsu?"

"Cheh, you psychic or something, Mio? Woah, you look like crap," Ritsu grinned cheerfully and slumped down onto the ground beside her bed.

"S-shut up! Is that all you can sa-," Mio wanted to sit up and hit the baka's head, but her throat protested vehemently with several raspy coughs. Ritsu gently pushed her down and tucked the blanket around her.

"You're being childish, Mio, what am I going to do with you?"

Ritsu sounded annoyed, but she was gazing at the bedridden girl with such a soft expression that it renewed another onslaught of tears from her.

"H-hey, don't cry! What did I do?"

"Y-you can start by explaining w-what you were d-doing yesterday!" Mio turned away from her, huffing and wiping her eyes.

"That? Yea, what was that about anyways? Katsu didn't really show it, but I'm sure he's pretty offended!"

_How dare she call that guy's name so intimately? _Mio was about to snarl something incoherent when she felt something cool against her cheeks.

"Akino Katsuhiko's his name. I met him when I was trying to buy you something, y'know."

Mio slowly turned around. Ritsu was holding a small but intricately wrapped box in her hand. "I remember you telling me how much you want to eat that shop's cakes. So when I got my allowance a few days ago, I went there right after class because I wanted to surprise you. Katsu saw me looking confused at which kind of cake to pick, so he offered to choose it for me. Well, sort of. We began chatting and stuff. I told him about you, and then he said something about me reminding him of his boyfriend-"

_Huh, boyfriend?_

"His boyfriend used to get confused about what kind of cake to pick too. So in the end, his boyfriend just baked it himself. Now, of course I don't know anything about baking or cooking, it's too much work! But Katsu insisted I should bake the cake myself. So, yea, for the past few days I've been learning how to bake cakes from him and his boyfriend. They're really nice, teaching me, a complete stranger…they told me I remind them of themselves but what the heck, I'm nothing like his boyfriend and you're nothing like Katsu…Anyways," Ritsu's ears were so red, "yesterday he was just going to show me how to wrap the gift box – hey! Why am I explaining all this to you? Don't you owe me an explanation as well?"

Mio was still staring at the box in the girl's hand. So Ritsu had baked the cake for her, just because she said she wanted to eat some…?

Seeing Mio's silence, Ritsu scratched the back of her head nervously, "Yea, I guess I should apologize for not telling you, but I wanted it to be a surprise! Oh, so you must be mad at me for not running after you yesterday. Er, well, I was really shocked that you would say something like that, and Katsu said I should let you calm down first because I'll just get clobbered. So after Yui and the others finally left me alone, I went to your house but my mom saw me and dragged me home to eat dinner first. After that, I rushed over to your house again but your mom said you were already asleep. So I tried to climb up to your window but it was locked! And you turned off your phone! But yea, I guess it's all my fault guh…come on, Mio, talk to me~"

Mio resisted the urge to laugh at Ritsu's rambling. Truly, she really is an idiot, an idiot she loves so damn much.

"Because of you, I got a cold." Mio wasn't angry anymore, but she decided to punish Ritsu a little. After all, she was sick, so she was allowed to be unreasonable, right?

"Hai hai, so I shall I make it up to you, princess?" Ritsu looked relieved as she made a bow like how a butler would.

"Feed me the cake."

"Huh? Are you sure sick people should-"

"Princess's orders."

Ritsu chuckled. Mio pulled up the blanket to hide her face. "Just do it!"

"Fine fine~ I want Mio-chuan to eat Ritsu-sama's yummy cake too~"

So for the rest of the morning, Ritsu fed Mio the cake spoon by spoon. It really was quite delicious, even with all the mismatched ingredients in it. She could taste custard, a variety of sugar, maple, honey…

"Heheh, I know it sucks, but Katsu told me to just go with my feelings. I know how much of a sweet tooth you are so I just thought…yea, it's the first cake I've ever baked, okay!"

An embarrassed Ritsu was really cute.

"Yes, it's really sweet…"

"I know, you don't have to rub it in! I swear I'll make a real cake some day! Just you wait!"

_Baka, I wasn't talking about the cake._ Mio tried not to break into a silly smile as Ritsu wiped away the cream from her lips with a napkin. "Don't you have to go to school, Ritsu?"

"Nah, it's ok, I can afford to skip it, heh."

"So what, you're just going to whine and beg me for help?"

"Hey, you're absent today too, y'know! You should be glad I'm staying here!"

"You'll stay with me?"

"Of course. I know your parents won't be home until way later. I've been with you since we were just kids, silly, and I'll continue to stay with you."

"…"

"Eck, what did I just say? So itchy!" Ritsu ruffled her own hair, ears red again. "So, what do you want me to do now?"

"Hug."

"Huh?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Fine fine, just don't cut off my circulation."

The instant Ritsu slid under the blanket beside her, Mio clutched the drummer like she did to her pillows all the time.

"What, am I just a pillow to you?" Ritsu laughed, letting Mio lay her head on her shoulder. The black-haired girl only hugged tighter. She wouldn't have been so forward with her actions if she wasn't sick. So she will make full use of it.

"Sing me to sleep."

"Geez, you really like being spoiled, don't you?"

Despite her complaints, Ritsu still began to hum some tune. Mio smiled to herself as she listened to Ritsu's heart beat and upbeat melody. She could still taste the sugary cake.

Before she drifted off into dreams, a new song had already formed in her mind.

Tokimeki Sugar. Heart-throbbing sugar…she was sure she still had the poem she wrote for her fanclub somewhere in the room.

* * *

"So it was just a huge misunderstanding?"

"Yea, Mio was being so unreasonable! And I still can't feel my arms! I'm going to get crippled if this keeps happening!"

"No! Captain! We need you to lead us!"

Ritsu collapsed dramatically, clinging to Yui's leg with one overly-shaking hand.

"I'm entrusting my underlings to you, Yui."

"No, Ricchan! Don't say something like that!" The brunette covered her face with her hands, making sobbing noises.

"You have to listen to me, Yui! I need someone to look after the dangerous queen-"

THUD

"Ooohhh! Ricchan got killed in one hit! I mean, nooooo! Ricchan! I promise I will feed our cat every day-"

"Just what kind of third-rate play are you two doing again?" Azusa stood beside the newly recovered Mio, both frowning at the drummer and guitarist.

"Violence, violence!" Ritsu hugged Yui, who hugged her back. "We can't protect Zipangu by ourselves, captain!"

As Azusa continued to rage over at her seniors, Mio had wisely left them before a migraine formed. Mugi was smiling at her dreamily, "So what happened yesterday, Mio-chan?" The blonde was holding a piece of paper with HTT's latest song written on it.

"N-nothing."

"Oh yes, Mio-chan, Yui-chan was talking to me about it earlier. She said she wants to sing Tokimeki Sugar, will it be alright with you?"

"Huh? Oh sure," Mio didn't really mind. It was really an upbeat song, and all of Yui's songs were all about either food or snacks.

"So instead, will you sing this one?"

"Which one? You wrote another new song, Mugi?" Mio accepted the paper the keyboardist handed to her, and promptly froze.

"T-this-"

"After you ran away on that day, Yui-chan and I went over to Ricchan's house and asked Satoshi-kun for the lyrics he found. You should sing it, Mio-chan! We're all supporting you!"

"Mu-mu-mu-mu-"

"I'm sure Ricchan would understand if you sing it. Just reading the lyrics aloud and singing it is entirely different, Mio-chan!" Mugi had _that_ smile again as she patted the bassist's back encouragingly.

"N-No way I'm singing this!"

Mio still remembered this morning when she woke up with Ritsu in her arms. Her mother had teased her about it throughout breakfast. Yesterday and the day before were already too out of character for her!

And that stupid _stupid_ idiot still knew nothing.

The blushing bassist snatched the lyrics out of Mugi's hands and marched over to the other three, who seemed to be wrestling in one huge pile.

"Here, Yui! You're singing this. I'm singing Tokimeki Sugar."

"Whaaa? But Mio-chan-"

"You're singing this," Mio said adamantly.

Confused, their airhead friend looked at the lyrics, her face slowly brightening.

"Oh, ok, I see. Azunyan, listen to this!  
_No matter how cold it is, I'm happy_

Of course I'm happy, I have my Azunyan to warm me!" With that, Yui re-attached herself onto the sputtering girl.

"_Watching your white breath as you spring into a run  
Your hairstyle really suits you  
But I want to see you with your bangs down_

Ooooh, I see! You want to see my bangs down?"

With that, Yui took down her yellow clips and continued singing with exaggerated motions. Azusa blushed.

"_I wonder what I should say  
Is "I love you" a good way to start?_

Yes it is! I love you, Azunyan~"

Yui dove for the smaller girl who couldn't run away in time. Mio wanted to sink somewhere.

"Wait, Yui! I think Mio should sing this song instead! It feels weird with you singing it!" Ritsu, arms folded, glanced at Mio with a knowing look.

Could it be, that idiot finally understood…?

"I mean, that sugary song obviously suits your image better. Mio can sing that itchy song-"

"Run, Captain! You're gonna get killed!"

"Huh-"

"TAINAKA RITSU!"

Yui saluted, "I'll mourn for your loss, Captain."

Azusa sighed. "Just be quiet, Yui-senpai."

"So where was I? Oh yes, I wuv you, Azunyan-"

Mugi continued to stare into space, not even noticing she was pouring tea out of the teacup.

And finally, after so many arguments and chaos, Hirasawa Yui still ended up singing HTT's latest song.

Fuyu no Hi.

* * *

A few days later, after Kotobuki Tsumugi's continuous hints, Katsuhiko's patient explanations and Hirasawa Yui's continuous serenade to Nakano Azusa, Tainaka Ritsu finally figured out what those songs really meant.

On Jan 15, when Akiyama Mio woke up and went out to check the mail box, she found a little gift box addressed to her. Seeing those familiar scribbles on the card, she immediately opened the present and discovered a bottle of caramel sauce and a keychain of a bald head with a large nose.

The birthday girl laughed.

"Baka."

It was a pretty cold winter day, but Mio felt quite warm.

* * *

**A/N:** So, lots of familiar modified events from the manga and anime. Why were there suddenly so many new songs in HTT's album? Well, this is how I interpreted things happened.

Katsuhiko is Mio's counterpart from P-Model. I don't even need to mention who his boyfriend is, heh.

Hope you've enjoyed reading it!

If not, head over to ghikiJ-san's "Play". Any similarity between the two stories is purely coincidental, though. "Play" has a much greater depth and is overall just an amazing read. Head over there, now! XD

* * *

Omake:

Mio went to their clubroom after Yui sent her a text that everyone was waiting for her there. The black-haired girl opened the door cautiously, expecting a certain idiot to jump out.

The room was empty.

Except for one huge box.

Rolling her eyes, Mio marched towards it and yanked away the ridiculous ribbons tying the box. Her left fist was already ready to descend on a certain drummer's head-

Mio felt blood rush to her face.

"Hmnnnnnlemmenffffnmmffff!"

There was an incredibly cute pair of bunny ears replacing Ritsu's usual headband. The girl in question was wearing a very revealing, very tight bunny-girl costume, and her hands were tied behind her back.

Mio's hand shook as she removed the gag from Ritsu's mouth.

"Phew! Man, you can't believe what they did! So, um, after I put your present in your mailbox, Mugi kidnapped me out of nowhere! Then Yui and Azusa and even Sawa-chan just made me- er, Mio? Are you listening?"

The bassist pretended to be reading the card attached to the box, discretely wiping away her drool.

_Happy birthday, Mio-chan! I hope you like our present! Sawa-chan made that costume specifically for Ricchan and for you! ~Yui_

_Happy birthday, Mio-chan! Now that you know how Ricchan feels, I hope you enjoy your present! I've already put the block on the stairways so no one would go up the stairs. You can also punish her for her denseness earlier on ~Mugi_

_Happy birthday, Mio-senpai! Um, I know you would not forget but I just want to remind you that you have exams coming up. Ritsu-senpai might really fail, so please don't overdo it. ~Azusa_

"Oiiiiii, Mio? Can you untie me? I want to talk to you about something but I don't really want to do that wearing this stupid thing."

Mio lifted the girl out of the box with one hand. Ritsu sighed in relief.

"Yea, so I was just saying…er, Mio…?"

Instead of untying her, the bassist pushed her drummer onto the couch.

Akiyama Mio certainly enjoyed her birthday very much.

It was a very warm winter.

* * *

...Happy birthday, Mio! \(^q^)/


End file.
